Wagnis
by Keeline
Summary: Als Snape nach Malfoy Manor gebeten wird weiß er nicht was ihn erwartet. Oder wer.


Ich bitte sehr um Entschuldigung das sich alle so OOC verhalten.   
Wem das noch passiert ist werfe den ersten Stein. ;-)   
Und was die Absätze angeht... Ich versuche es, aber manchmal währe es einfach unpassend die Handlung auseinander zu reißen. Schaut mal wies klappt, nicht?  
  


* * *

  
Als Snape unweit des Gebäudes aparierte wußte er nicht was ihm nun bevorstand. Die Eule die ihn hier her eingeladen hatte war sehr groß und bedrohlich gewesen, umso absurder schien es das die Nachricht nur aus einem Satz bestanden hatte. "Ich habe etwas das dich interessieren dürfte." Das Siegel das ihm den Absender verraten hatte zerbrach beim öffnen zu unendlich vielen kleinen Bruchstücken, keine Beweiße für nichts.  
Das Schloß lag dunkel vor ihm. Sicher, überall brannte Licht und Bewegungen hinter den Scheiben vermittelte den Eindruck von Belebtheit aber es war düster. Diese Stimmung hätte es auch bei strahlendem Sonnenschein im Juli verbreitet, dessen war sich der Tränkemeister ziemlich sicher. Der Gedanke das Draco die nächsten 4 Jahre nur in den Ferien wenn überhaupt hier her kommen würde können hatte etwas tröstliches an sich. Er wusste selbst nicht warum.  
Eine der großen Holztüren öffnete sich bei seinem näherkommen und im Licht des vor 2 Tagen voll gewesenen Mondes sah er einen großen Mann auf sich zutreten. Die gleiche Statue wie er selbst nur mit langen weiß-blonden Haaren anstelle von schwarzen. Der Hausherr persönlich war zu seinem Empfang gekommen. Unbewusst tastete Snape heimlich nach seinem Zauberstab, seine Lebensversicherung war noch da.  
"Lucius." Ein knappes Nicken ergänzte den Gruß und auch der Herrscher über Malfoy Manor deutete die Geste an. "Komm herein."  
Snape folgte ihm gerade aufgerichtet durch die schweren Eichendoppeltüren in einen langen Gang. Über teure Teppiche und an hochnäsigen Gemälden vorbei. Tap Tap Tap; immer tiefer in die Wurzeln des Gemäuers hinein. Wendeltreppen führten sie zu weiter unten gelegeneren Stockwerken hinab, tiefer unter die Erde. *Dante hat hier bestimmt irgendwo ein Gästezimmer.*  
Severus erkannte das sie zu den Kerkern unterwegs waren, das alte Gemäuer war ähnlich aufgebaut wie der Snape Herrensitz. Auch wenn sich Severus Familien nicht mit soviel protzig zur Schau gestellten Reichtum umgab. Snape Senior, Severus Vater, würde hierüber die Nase rümpfen. Wie auch immer, es ging zu den Kerkern und der Spion Voldemorts wurde unruhig. *Totam Spem Relinquite Hunc Locum Adeuntes. Wer diesen Ort betritt, lasse alle Hoffnung fahren.*  
  
Die Wände waren inzwischen vollkommen kahl, selbst Fackeln wurden seltener, und die Luft zunehmend feucht und kalt, phosphoreszierende Pilze glimmten vereinzelt und gespenstisch. "Sehr gemütlich. Ihr müßt die Kerker-Ausgabe von schöner Wohnen abonniert haben." Er hatte es nur ganz leise gemurmelt, mehr für sich selbst. Lucius warf ihm zwar einen Blick über die Schulter zu ließ aber offen ob er ihn verstanden hatte. Ein entsprechend beißender Kommentar blieb jedenfalls aus, vielleicht auch weil sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatten.  
Auf einen Schwenk seines Stabes hin glitt die mit Eisen beschlagene Tür in den Raum. Eine einladende Geste wies ihn zuerst hinein zu gehen doch das lehnte Severus wortlos aber dafür umso entschiedener ab. So verrückt war selbst er nicht. Also ging Malfoy zuerst und Snape folgte ihm zögerlich. Er wußte immer noch nicht worum es ging.  
Im Innern roch es nach modrigem Stroh und es war stockdunkel. Man sah nicht die Hand vor Augen. Die im Flur positionierte Fackel ließ wirklich nur wenig Licht ein.  
Zwei gelbe, leuchtende Augen tauchten in der Finsternis auf, sahen sie hass- aber auch schmerzerfüllt an. Dumpfes Grollen und Bewegung, irgendwo dort im Schwarz. Das gefangene Tier setzte zum Sprung an und wurde mitten in der Bewegung zurück gerissen. Ein Heulen, laut und qualvoll war zu hören. Der Laut verklang schließlich in Erschöpfung. Snape war von dem Wesen fasziniert. Ohne sich dessen groß bewußt zu sein hob er seinen Zauberstab. "Lumos." Es wurde wie erwartet sofort hell. Das große Tier blinzelte ihn an, es war ein Wolf, ein honigfarben leicht silbrig changierendes Tier. Es knurrte noch immer aber wenn man ihn ansah erkannte man das er litt. Warum auch immer, Snape hatte keine Angst davor. Trotz seiner schlechten Erfahrung mit einem Angehörigen der _Canis Lupus _wirkte dieses Exemplar nicht im geringsten Bedrohlich auf ihn.

Obwohl es unverwandt zu Lucius starrte und die Zähne bleckte. Eine offene Drohung und das Versprechen auf unsägliche Schmerzen sollte er es schaffen irgendwie hier heraus zu kommen.  
  
Langsam kam Severus näher und ging vor dem Wolf in die Hocke. Die Kette die sein Halsband mit der Wand verband war straff gespannt, er würde ihn nicht beißen können. Bedächtig hob der wohl gemeinste Lehrer Hoghwarts die Hand und ließ sie mit angezogenen Fingern beschnüffeln. Nun hatte er die ganze Aufmerksamkeit des Tieres und da dieses aufgehört hatte zu knurren oder die Lefzen zurück zu ziehen begann er ihm leicht und sachte über den Rücken und die Flanken zu streicheln.  
  
Snape staunte über seine eigene Unverfrorenheit, das Risiko war doch beachtlich. Dennoch... Der Wolf kam ihm seltsam vertraut vor und auch er schien sich zu beruhigen. Es war ein gänzlich anderes Verhalten als das was man von einem gefangenen Wildtier erwarten konnte. Die Ohren waren gelassen nach hinten gelegt und auch die allgemeine Haltung änderte sich.  
Er tapste etwas zurück so das das Band nicht mehr gegen seinen Hals drückte und war nur noch müde. Etwas unbestimmbares in Severus ließ ihn seinen Zauberstab zu Boden legen und mit beiden Händen unter das silbern aussehende Halsband gleiten. Es berührte den Wolf nun nicht mehr und es war seltsam. Das gelb der Augen vor ihm wurde zu goldfarbenem Bernstein und Severus mußte sich zwingen nicht zurück zu weichen. Sein Unterbewußtsein schrie zwar entsetzt auf weigerte sich aber irgendwelche vernünftige Erklärungen zu geben. Dann begriff er. "Moony?" Der Wolf winselte und angelte mit einer Pfote nach ihm, bat um Hilfe. Das durfte nicht wahr sein!   
"Doch dein Hund?" Snape sah über seine Schulter und maß Malfoy mit einem kalten Blick. Dieser hatte ohne einen Ton von sich zu geben die ganze Zeit abfällig beobachtet wie sich der andere Todesser auf das Tier eingelassen und sich vorsichtig mit ihm angefreundet hatte.   
"Es ist Moony. Das quasi Maskottchen Hoghwarts. Wie kam er hier her?" Die Teillüge ging ihm sehr leicht über die Lippen.   
"Ein paar meiner Diener waren in eurem verbotenen Walt auf Jagt nach Kreaturen und Zutaten für einen speziellen Zauber. Da fanden sie denn Werwolf und weil sie seltene Kuriositäten sind fingen sie ihn ein und brachten ihn her. Ein Werwolf Zahn soll eine wichtige Zutat für den Omnius-Trank sein. Stimmt das?" Der Tränkemeister zuckte nur die Schultern, die Information hatte er im Kopf. "Das ist schon richtig. Aber da es keine dreibeinigen Smigels mehr gibt kann der Omnius ohnehin nicht mehr gebraut werden." "Bedauerlich." Lucius überlegte einen Moment. "Willst du ihn wieder haben?" Der Kniende antwortete ohne groß zu überlegen. "Ja, natürlich. Er gehört zu Hoghwarts." "Und du? Du magst ihn gar nicht?" Verfängliche Frage, immerhin musste er versuchen möglichst wenig Schwäche zu zeigen.. "Naja. Um ehrlich zu sein, schon. Als Junge hatte ich auch einen Hund." Er ließ seine Hände wo sie waren, so war es für Remus nicht so schmerzhaft das silberne Halsband zu tragen.   
Snape war mit dem nächsten Zug dran. "Und was willst du als Gegenleistung?" Nichts war umsonst, vor allem nicht unter Slytherins. "Nur einen kleinen Gefallen. Ich habe gehört das Draco in Tränke Probleme hat." Snape hätte fast abschätzig geschnaubt. "Er hat in der letzten Arbeit ein "F" geschrieben, Lucius. Aber nicht weil er es nicht verstehen würde oder weil ihm Tränke absolut nicht liegen. Er macht zuviel Unfug im Unterricht und tuschelt mit Crabbe und Goyle. Häufig Pläne für weiteren Unfug. Deswegen kriegt er nur die Hälfte mit. Nach unserer letzten Absprache habe ich bisher darauf verzichtet ihn zu rügen." Das hätte er ihm auch auf einem der Halbjährlichen Elternabende sagen können aber nur ein Bruchteil der Eltern bemühte sich wirklich bis hinaus ins abgelegene Hoghwarts, Malfoy war nur alle Schaltjahre einer von ihnen.  
  
Der Hausherr bekam einen recht großzügigen Gesichtsausdruck. Ach, wenn es mehr nicht war. "Dann machen wir einen neuen Handel aus. Du sorgst dafür das er sich zusammenreißt, es währe eine Schande wenn er bei den Jahresprüfungen in deinem Fach durchrasselt. Und du braust mir zusätzlich einen ..." Seine Stimme wurde leiser, es war ihm doch etwas unangenehm. "funktionierenden Liebestrank. Narzissa ist in letzter Zeit etwas schroff." Snape zuckte mit keiner Wimper. "Und dafür bekomme ich Moony zurück?" "Euer Schul-Maskottchen." Malfoys Stimme troff vor Sarkasmus. "Dumbledore muß entgültig den Verstand verloren haben wenn er so etwas zuläßt. Ein Wehrwolf. Aber von mir aus. Wenn er dein Preis ist." Severus sah auf seinen gemarterten Arbeitskollegen herab. "Er kann in seiner anderen Form nirgendwo sonst hin. Wie auch immer. Dann sind wir uns einig?" Dracos Vater berührte die Kette mit der Stabspitze und murmelte ein lateinisches Wort. Die Kette fiel ab und Severus wollte gerade auch das Halsband lösen als ihm etwas einfiel. Er beugte sich also zum Wolf vor und raunte ihm noch etwas leise ins Ohr. "Halt noch kurz durch." Ohne das Band würde sich Lupin in einen Menschen zurück verwandeln, und dann wüßte der Anhänger Voldemorts ein sehr persönliches und auch gefährliches Geheimnis von Remus Lupin. Eben wer unter diesem Fell steckte.  
  
Der Zauberer stand auf und stellte sich mit Malfoy Angesicht in Angesicht. Der erschöpfte Honigfarbene blieb schutzsuchend hinter ihm. Seine Rückverwandlung war schon 2 Tage überfällig und allmählich konnte er nicht mehr.  
"War das alles oder hast du sonst noch Pläne für den Abend die mich mit einschließen?" Nur ein lockeres Zucken der Achseln. "Du kannst wenn du willst noch ein Glas Portwein mit mir oben vorm großen Kamin trinken. Es ist eine erlesene Sorte." Snape lächelte freundlich wenn auch etwas gezwungen. "Nach dem nächsten Anhänger-Treffen Lucius. Dann komme ich gerne auf deine Einladung zurück. Heute nicht mehr."  
Sie verließen das Herrenhaus mir Rücksicht auf Remus langsam und der Wolf hielt sich steht's in seiner direkter Nähe. Mit angespannten Nerven und dem ständigen irrationalen Bedürfnis sich umzudrehen und nach Verfolgern Ausschau zu halten. Natürlich sahen sie nicht zurück - sie durften keine Schwäche zeigen, oder Angst. Schließlich war Malfoy im Grunde zumindest Snapes Verbündeter - aber der Drang war da. Erst als sie aus dem Kreis heraus waren und Severus nicht mehr vom Schutzbann beeinträchtigt wurde konnten sie sich ein wenig entspannen. Snape legte problemlos eine Hand auf den Rücken des großen Wolfs und disaparierte mit ihm.  
Sie tauchten wieder am Rand des Waldes auf. Näher kam man an die Schule nicht heran. Auch über dem Schloß lagen starke Schutzzauber die herein oder heraus aparieren verhindern sollten. Es waren paranoide Zeiten und nur ein Verrückter hätte auf diese defensiv Maßnahme verzichtet. Es konnte Jeden jederzeit treffen..  
  
Das erste was Severus tat war sich zu Lupin zu knien und das Halsband zu öffnen. Der Werwolf fiel erlöst in sich zusammen und im schwachen Licht des nächtlichen Firmaments verwandelte er sich im Gras liegend wieder in einen Menschen. Haare, Reiszähne, Krallen, entwickelten sich zurück. Severus breitete seinen Ausgehumhang über dem zusammen gebrochenen Remus aus, prüfte seinen flatternden Puls. Dieser zitterte vor Müdigkeit und Überanstrengung. Sehr viel länger hätte sein Körper diese Energie verschlingende Form nicht mehr ausgehalten.   
Remus schluckte trocken, versuchte seine Stimme nach drei Tagen wieder in gang zu bringen. „Danke." Severus wachte still schweigend über den Kameraden, nickte ihm nur leicht zu als Zeichen das er ihn gehört hatte.   
Nach der Pause die er dem anderen Mann einfach zugestehen mußte half er ihm schließlich hoch und stützte ihn über den weiten Rasen hinweg bis zum erleuchteten Hoghwarts hinauf. Unzählige Türme, Zinnen und Schornsteine die sich unorganisiert gegen den Nachthimmel abhoben. Sie waren Zuhause.  
Severus Snape, Hauslehrer von Slytherin und Diener zweier Herren sah auf den mitgenommenen Werwolf hinab der sich schwer auf ihn stützte. "Madame Pomfrey wird begeistert sein." Und die gerettete Seele die nun nicht auch noch auf seinem Gewissen lasten würde erwiderte den Blick und ließ sich vertrauensvoll weiter helfen.   
Zuhause und unter Freunden.

_Fin_. :-)


End file.
